


История одной свободы

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Homra's forever in my heart, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик наконец обрёл свободу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одной свободы

**Author's Note:**

> написано в рамках ФБ-2013 за команду Гей-проджект xD  
> бетинг изумительной Изуэль <3

Эрик никогда не считал свою жизнь слишком тяжелой. Хозяин требовал от него лишь послушания. И его верности, его страха, его тела и его мыслей. Но с этим можно было мириться, пока ему позволяли дышать. Пока он не знал, что бывает по-другому.  
Хомра ничего не просила взамен, она лишь окружила его громким смехом, неумолкающей вздорной болтовнёй и гулким стуком сердец, бьющихся в унисон. Эрика этот шум пугал настолько, что хотелось прижать уши к голове. Вот только псом он не был. И как спастись от дружеских рукопожатий и поддерживающих улыбок, тоже не знал.  
Самым жестоким испытанием для него оказался новый хозяин. Разум Эрика всячески избегал любой мысли о подчинении, сердце Эрика сбивалось с ритма каждый раз, когда Фуджишима, гневно сверкая самыми добрыми в мире глазами, прогонял его, дарил свободу.  
Привыкать к новому миру было несложно, сложно было строить его внутри себя. Слишком тяжело было принимать такую незнакомую заботу, делить пищу и собственный угол, думать о чём-то кроме выживания. И просто невыносимо — не ходить за Фуджишимой по пятам.  
Коске его не боялся. Коске боялся за него. Он вытаскивал Эрика на все хомровские вылазки, помогал с уборкой бара, учил японскому и каждый вечер с надеждой желал спокойной ночи. Только все разговоры о своём положении хозяина пресекал, отчаянно злился и уходил в себя.  
В ответ Эрик корил себя. Тайком пробирался в комнату Фуджишимы, открывал его шкаф и долго рассматривал потёртые и поношенные толстовки, пока не выбирал одну и сбегал вместе с ней на задний двор бара. Фуджишима находил его там через пару часов, забившегося в угол и укутавшегося в тёплую ткань. Эрик с закрытыми глазами мерно вдыхал знакомый запах, а Фуджишима уходил, словно ничего и не заметил.  
Эрик никогда не думал, что в день, когда откроет глаза и увидит сидящего рядом Коске, он почувствует себя по-настоящему свободным.


End file.
